


Side Effects

by Lynchsbank



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Secret Relationship, WE LOVE THE GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchsbank/pseuds/Lynchsbank
Summary: Mandy Rose, Gods Greatest Creation, is use to people wanting her. Being told she's beautiful, being flirted with, those are daily reoccurring things in Mandy's life. With Otis and Dolph fighting for her attention, no one stops and asks who Mandy wants to be with. No one would ever picture it being her best friend, Sonya Deville. Or, we were robbed of a Mandy and Sonya relationship on tv so I made up a story myself.
Relationships: Mandy Rose/Dolph Ziggler, Mandy Rose/Otis, Otis Dozovic/Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Since we never got a Mandy/Sonya storyline because Vince shut it down and put Mandy with Otis and has Sonya and her feuding (which I'm still excited for) I made up a cute little one shot of what could have been. I hope y'all enjoy. It's based on the song Side Effects by Carlie Hanson y'all should give it a listen.

Glancing around her surroundings, Mandy makes a quick note to never suggest to meet at a park at 11 PM ever again. To be completely honest, Mandy has no idea how she found herself in this sort of situation in the first place.

Mandy knows that she was an idiot for not seeing this coming. This whole arrangement was her idea in the first place. Mandy thought she had it all figured out. She’s never questioned her sexuality or who she is as a person before, up until she met Sonya. In Mandy’s mind, coming up with the idea that her and Sonya could have a no strings attached type of friendship was perfect. It could be something just between the two of them that would be easy to end at any given moment.

Boy, was Mandy wrong.

When Otis started showing an interest in Mandy, she was flattered. Being hit on is not something uncommon for Mandy. To put it simply, Mandy knows she’s attractive. Her looks have always been a positive in her life, however they are not the only thing about her, and that seems to be Mandy’s problem when she tries to find someone to start a relationship with. Agreeing to go out to dinner with Otis in Mandy’s mind was harmless. Although she did not view herself with him in a romantic way, she did want to give him a chance to prove her wrong. When Otis stood her up however on Valentines Day, Mandy would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly hurt. As nice as Dolph was, he wasn’t the person Mandy planned on spending her night with.

All of these events caused Mandy to be sitting at a park by herself at almost midnight waiting for the one person she truly wanted to spend Valentines Day with. Sighing silently, Mandy runs a hand through her blonde hair as she glances around the empty park. Even at 11 at night, the park in Vancouver was stunning.The sound of the water and the nature surrounding Mandy was peaceful, something she desperately needed after the day she’s had.

The sound of footsteps breaks Mandy out of her train of thought as she turns around to see Sonya walking towards her. Dressed head to toe in black with a winter jacket on and gloves, Sonya still looks like something you would find in a magazine. The beauty of the brunette never fails to amaze Mandy.

Sonya slowly makes her way over to the bench and sits down, shoving one hand in her pocket as she glances over at the blonde. Sonya isn’t quite sure why Mandy called her to a random park in Vancouver on Valentines Day, but any time Mandy calls Sonya always answers. After a few moments Mandy speaks.

“I’m sorry I called you so late.” Mandy starts, offering Sonya a soft smile that never fails to make the butterflies in Sonya’s stomach start up. Sensing that Mandy still has more to say, Sonya opts for a smile back as she turns her body fully to face Mandy.

Mandy sighs as she runs a hand through her blonde hair and bites her bottom lip, a sign that she’s anxious, Sonya has learned after being her friend for years. Sonya knows the blondes tells better than anyone in the world, maybe even better than Mandy herself. At the sight of anxiety radiating from the blonde, Sonya feels herself getting anxious. She has no idea what the blonde is thinking or wants to talk about, and the possibilities are endless.

Thankfully, Mandy doesn’t take long before she continues. “I owe you an explanation. One I honestly thought I would never have to give because I never saw us getting to this point. I know I’m the one who suggested the no strings attached idea, and honestly I was surprised you agreed to it. I never thought you viewed me in that way and the idea that you might scared the crap out of me if I’m being honest.” Mandy lets out in a rushed tone as she glances around trying to find anything to focus her attention on besides Sonya. Readjusting her white fur coat, Mandy realizes that she has no other option but to face this head on and forces her eyes to connect with Sonya. Examining Sonya’s eyes, Mandy can see the confusion in them.

Sighing silently, Mandy continues. “I- I thought that if I just labeled this whatever I wouldn’t feel anything. The feelings I started to gain for you scared me and I didn’t know what to do. So dumb me thought that if I came up with an idea where I could explore what I was feeling without having to really admit it, I’d get over it.”

The honesty shocks Sonya. Hearing that her best friend, who she’s always thought was just straight, admitting she had feelings for her? Sonya never thought it was possible. Honestly when Mandy suggested the no strings attached idea, Sonya agreed because she figured it was her once chance to have Mandy in a way she never would. Seeing as Otis and Dolph were fighting for Mandy’s attention, Sonya figured that Mandy called her here to tell her their “arrangement” was over. The small glimmer of hope that this conversation is for more than that sparks something in Sonya that she can’t describe.

Mandy however, slowly starts playing with the zipper on her jacket, glancing down at her shoes as she continues to speak. Knowing herself, If she doesn’t say what she is feeling in this moment, Mandy won’t ever tell Sonya the truth.

“If I’m being totally honest, at the start, I thought I was a genius. Everything was going perfect, until that one morning you were getting dressed at my house I saw you dancing in the mirror and I couldn’t stop myself from thinking how cute you were.” Mandy states, glancing over at Sonya only to find Sonya’s eyes are glued to her every move.

“After you left, I couldn’t eat or sleep because I realized how much I actually liked you.” Mandy continues, and Sonya can see the truth radiating from Mandy’s eyes. “I don’t know why I ever thought sleeping with you would make my feelings disappear. All it did was make them more real and it scares me.” Mandy says as she slowly reaches out and grabs Sonya’s one hand that is not in her pocket.

The movement of Mandy grabbing her hand, Sonya can feel her heart start beating faster. Fighting everything in her body, Sonya manages to remain silent as Mandy continues to talk.

“I just kept telling myself how I wasn’t looking for this and one day I realized how badly I didn’t want it to end. I’ve always thought I was straight. I never pictured myself falling for a girl and all I can think about now is how I want you in every way possible. I honestly thought I had it all together but every time I see you or think of you I honestly become a wreck. I kept trying to stop, but honestly the feeling I get when I’m with you is a high I’ve never felt before.” Mandy concludes, keeping her gaze focused on her and Sonya’s hands, which are now tangled together in Mandy’s lap.

It takes moments for all the information Mandy just said to process in Sonya’s mind before she finds a way to respond to the blonde who is sitting anxiously next to her.

“What about Otis and Dolph? Why entertain them?” “I’m scared. The feelings I have for you scare the shit out of me, and I thought that maybe I just needed to find a guy who could, I don’t know, spark something in me? Does that make sense? I don’t know I’m rambling.”

Sonya watches Mandy and takes her in. The anxiety pouring from the blonde seems genuine. Sonya knows what people say about Mandy and how no one understands their friendship. Mandy to everyone else is a stuck up bitch who is full of herself. Sonya however, sees Mandy as one of the smartest, funniest, kindest people she’s ever met. Knowing Mandy and her insecurities, Sonya also knows that although Mandy may seem confident, she struggles just like everyone else.

Being openly gay, Sonya herself understands how hard it is to accept your sexuality. Although she could judge Mandy for the way she has gone about figuring it out, everyone comes to terms with their sexuality in different ways and Sonya would never judge anyone, especially Mandy of all people, for that.

Removing her other hand from her pocket, Sonya moves her had to cup Mandy’s cheek as she raises Mandy to make eye contact with her. The eye contact is intense. Both girls watch each other for many moments, both afraid that moving will break the moment.

It ends up being Mandy who breaks eye contact first by glancing down at Sonya’s lips for a brief moment before meeting her eyes once again. Feeling a moment of bravery, Sonya leans forward slowly and places her forehead against Mandy’s gently, neither wanting to break eye contact. The intensity of the moment registers to both of them, although neither dare to vocalize it.

Due to their close proximity, Sonya decides to whisper. “What do you want?” It’s a simple question. A question Mandy has asked herself for weeks. A question Mandy still doesn’t truly know the answer to herself.

Ignoring the voice in her head, Mandy goes with her heart. She’ll deal with the consequences later, right now in this moment, all she wants is Sonya.

“I want you.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Sonya closes the small distance between them and kisses Mandy gently. It’s a soft kiss, not meant for anything more than an answer. A promise. That no matter how hard it is, or how confusing it might be, they can give whatever this is between them a real try.

After a few moments, Sonya’s the one to break the kiss, but just barely.

Their eyes connect again and Sonya can see the sparkle of joy and hope in Mandy’s eyes. The idea that Mandy was ever concerned of being rejected by her seems crazy to Sonya, but who is she to judge.

Reaching down and grabbing both of Mandy’s hands, Sonya offers Mandy a small smile before helping the blonde up off of the park bench and slowly helps her stand. Facing each other completely now, Sonya fully cups Mandy’s face before leaning her forehead against hers again. The sudden movement causes Mandy to close her eyes as she soaks it all in.

Sonya smiles softly to herself as she kisses the blondes forehead gently.

“Happy Valentines Day Mandy.”

“Happy Valentines Day”


End file.
